Breakdown Cover
by WhereforeArtThouRomeo
Summary: Who needs triple A anyway? That's certainly not what Beca Mitchell was thinking when her crappy excuse of a car came to a wheezing stop in the middle of Route 66. What's a girl supposed to do when she's stranded on the side of the road with no phone? Walk. Great. AU Bechloe
1. Breakdown Cover

**Breakdown Cover**

"I'm just driving back now Stace...Yes, I'll get some milk. By the way can you have a look on my computer to see if I got an email back yet from any of the clubs I applied for?...Hello? Stacie are you there still?" Beca moved the phone away from her ear to see that the screen had gone black.

"Fucking battery." She huffed as she threw her phone to the other side of the car. Beca never minded traveling, however the five hour trek from her home town, Phoenix to L.A. had became more and more tedious after every trip she made, especially after the 'wonderful' time she had with her father and step-monster.

Senator Jonathan Mitchell of the state of Arizona; (a title which he is very fond of keeping) was also known as Beca Mitchell's estranged father. Well estranged until about three years ago when her father decided to run for senator which meant that he needed to show up appearances in order create a rapport with his voters. Which clearly worked In his favour and no one else's, in Beca's own opinion however she would deem her father to be a self conceited man-whore who left her mother for his secretary ten years previous.

The trip to her fathers was always repetitive, the constant demoralising comments from her father and 'step-mother' were always the same but thankfully were easily blocked out by her headphones. It was always the same, "Beca when are you going to grow up and make a name for yourself?" "Beca why don't you move back to Phoenix and get a real job." Ugh, blah, blah, blah. She'd had enough of them both after the first ten minutes, which only meant that the two hour long senators dinner she had to endure was going to be unbearable. Beca rolled her eyes so many times during that meal that she almost made herself dizzy, it was just full of people swooning over her father whilst trying to exploit his state powers. The worst part about the entire dinner, was how much her father actually enjoyed the attention.

She rolled her eyes once more and began to concentrate on the road ahead of her. She didn't have to take Route 66 to get home, but there was something about being on the open road that cleared her head after a meeting with her father. Everything was so peaceful and tranquil, there was no noise, no light pollution, It was just her, her car and the open road. That was until her car decided to start to start spitting out steam from under the bonnet, before there was a loud banging noise and then everything on her dashboard switched off.

"Fuck. No, no, no please don't do this to me, not now. God dammit were just six miles away from home!" The brunette leant forward and dropped her head onto the steering wheel, she let out a strangled cry before popping her bonnet to investigate the damage. She opened the car door and sighed before stepping out, as she opened her bonnet and smoke and steam spewed out in every direction causing her to jump backwards out of the way.

"Fuck you, you stupid piece of shit. Why?" She shouted.

Beca skulked round to the passenger side of her car to receive her phone only to realise that it had died just twenty minutes prior, she shook her head and groaned. She walked round to her boot and put her phone into her jeans pocket, her boot was full of everything baring what she really wanted; a coat.

She squinted her eyes looking around for any sign of life but saw none, the only thing plausible to do would be to walk and hope for the best. So she set off into the direction she was already driving leaving her car on a dirt track somewhere in the Hollywood hills praying that she'd find help before she was picked off by Bigfoot or something. Next time she was definitely taking the free way.

Half an hour into her walk and it was as though she was getting no where, in fact she could still almost see the shadow of her car down the road, and to only make matters worse the heavens opened. Beca Mitchell had gone down in her own estimations as she was now running through the rain and puddles barefoot (so she didn't ruin her white converse) with her t-shirt pulled up over her head in an attempt to cover her hair from the downpour. She was soaking, and cold.

She came to a halt clutching her chest, trying to regulate her breathing. She started to give up hope when she looked up panting through the downpour only to see the "Beverly Hills" sign. For the first time all day she finally smiled, really smiled. Beca began to lightly jog past the sign to the nearest street, the neighbourhood she had arrived in was beautiful, which wasn't surprising seen as though it was one of the most expensive places in L.A.

As she walked up to the first house on the street she took a deep breath before unlocking the gate and walking up to the home and knocking on the enormous panelled door, she stood admiring the house when the hallway light came on. Beca looked at the watch on her wrist and sighed, it was 11o'clock on a sunday evening which meant that she had no doubt just woken up the owner of the home.

The door began to open and Beca rolled her eyes in anticipation to see whatever prissy gold-digger lived in this house, Beca Mitchell had no time for posh bodies who saw themselves as better than everyone else and she certainly couldn't be bothered tonight so she just wanted to borrow their phone and leave as quickly as she could but then the door finally opened... And there she was. The most undoubtedly beautiful woman she had ever laid her eyes on, her hair was red and warm like a hot summers day, her eyes were blue and piercing like the warm Caribbean sea and her body. Wow her body was... Wait. She's talking to me. And I haven't responded. Speak God dammit...

"Sorry?" She squeaked at the red head, the blush had already began to fill her cheeks as she averted her eyes away from the girl.

"Are you okay?" She chuckled lightly, "I said how can I help, you know it's late right?"

"Huh? Um yea I'm great." The redhead looked at her incredulously, "Oh sorry, no I'm not okay, well I am personally but I was driving home... and I'm so sorry that it's late, I would have walked home but I live like miles away and I've already ran miles..." She trailed off.

The redhead shook her head and began to laugh, "You know you still haven't told me what you want right? Spit it out." She smiled so genuinely that it actually made the brunettes heart ache.

"Oh sorry I'm baffling. I'm just nervous. Wait, no I'm not nervous I..." Beca bit her lip and inwardly groaned, she took a deep breath and sighed. "My car broke down, somewhere in the hills a couple of miles back. And my phone died, which means that my already shitty day just got a lot shittier and well what I'm really trying to say is please, please can I borrow your phone. Again I'm so sorry it's late, you were probably asleep or something and-"

"Calm down okay?" The redhead placed her hand on Beca's shoulder to stop her from rambling, "Do you want to come inside, you're soaking. And yes, you can use my phone but you have to tell me now if you're a serial killer okay?" She smiled and stepped out of the way of the door.

"Yes! Wait no. Um... I'm not a serial killer I mean, but if I was you'd definitely be my type." She winked and then regretted it instantly, "I mean I wouldn't really kill you, but um. Please forget what I just said okay?"

The redhead laughed once again and shook her head, "Just get inside okay? At least you can embarrass yourself and be warm at the same time in here."

"Yes, thank you." Beca stepped inside her home and began to admire the hallway. "Wow, your house is... Incredible" There was giant stairway in the centre of the hallway which split off into two different directions, presumably off to the bedrooms. The floor was all rich oak and the walls were white, it was a palace.

"Why aren't you wearing shoes?" Her voice broke off the brunettes dazed state.

"Huh?" Beca looked down at the floor to see her wet muddy socks. "Oh, it rained and I was wearing my white converse and I didn't want to get them dirty."

"Makes sense, I'd do the same wearing mine! Just give me a second." The redhead turned around and headed up the stairs before coming back down few minutes later with some clothes in her hands. "Here, put these on and I'll throw your stuff in the dryer while you call someone."

"Oh, are you sure?" She nodded and Beca smiled taking the clothes away from her "Thank you."

"I'll give you a minute just get changed and then come through to the kitchen" She pointed to her right and then walked off in that direction.

The redhead had handed her a pair of grey nike joggers and a skin tight white long sleeved top, she slid the joggers on only to find that they were about three foot too long and a size or two too big so she slid them up to her calves and rolled the waist band down onto her hips so it sat more comfortably. The top however fit perfectly, well it clung well around her breasts but that wasn't unusual. She picked up her wet clothes and walked into the kitchen where the redhead had just walked.

"Sorry they're a little big, but your ridiculously tiny." The red head was stood in the kitchen clutching a glass of red wine smiling at the appearance of the brunette.

"Oh yea, I'm pretty short... always have been." She rocked on her feet, awkwardly holding her clothes.

The redhead walked over to the brunette and took her clothes out of her arms, "Here I'll put them in the dryer. I'm Chloe by the way." She walked through another doorway and presumably put her clothes in the dryer.

"You have a lovely name, my names Beca." the brunette smiled.

"Thank you, as do you. What phone do you have?" Beca waved her iPhone to the redhead and smiled. "Oh, I have that. I'll put it on charge." She walked over and took the phone out of her hand and plugged it into the kitchen island.

"Thank you, you seem way too nice to be living in Beverley Hills."

"I'll take that as a compliment?" She chuckled. "Whats wrong with Beverley Hills Beca?" The brunettes name rolled off of her tongue as though she was almost tasting the words, she crossed her arms and leant her back against the kitchen bar.

"Nothing!" She said way too quickly, inwardly scorning herself. "I just mean that you tend to find that a lot of people that live up here are up their own asses, most people would have just slammed the door in my face or set their guard dogs onto me."

"Don't worry, I didn't really take offence. I agree with you, they're ass holes. But I haven't lived here long, I actually live here with a friend. She's due home soon, I was waiting up for her when you knocked so no by the way. You didn't wake me." She grinned.

"Oh, good. I really am sorry though." Beca's phone beeped back to life followed by several vibrations, Chloe looked down at the phone.

"Looks like someone called Stacie misses you, girlfriend maybe?" She passed the phone over to the brunette, brushing her fingers against Beca's as the phone was passed over.

"Stacie? Nooo, we're roommates, she's my best friend. We defied the odds by being two lesbians living together and not sleeping each other what so ever." beca laughed at her own snarky comment.

"I guess me and my roommate broke those odds too." She smiled and their was a slight awkward tension in the air.

Beca shook her head and signalled to her phone, "I should probably call her..." she dialled into her phone and Stacie answer almost instantly.


	2. First Meetings

**Breakdown Cover-First meetings **

Beca shook her head and signalled to her phone, "I should probably call her..." she dialled into her phone and Stacie answered almost instantly.

"Where the fuck have you been? I was just about to send a search team to find you! You said you'd be home hours ago, and you were cut off the phone from me. I thought you were dead Beca." Beca pulled the phone away from her ear slightly causing Chloe to chuckle in the background.

"Sorry Stace my phone died and-"

"-So you still should have been home hours ago, I've been worried sick!"

"And if you'd let me finish." Beca shook her head.

"Sorry, continue."

"Our car broke down."

"What?" Stacie screeched down the phone, "But we just had it fixed, Beca we can't afford to get the car fixed and pay rent."

"I know, I know, calm down." Beca looked at Chloe and smiled weakly before turning around and whispering into the phone, Beca was a proud girl. She couldn't let anyone onto her financial situations. "I'll sort it okay. I just need to get some tools and get back up there, and if I can't I'll figure something out I promise."

"Okay, okay. We can do this. We always do this, where is the car? and where are you?"

"It's somewhere in the hills, a couple of miles away from Beverley Hills. I'm here now I knocked on the first house I found and luckily she let me in, she's been amazing." She smiled into the phone.

"Good I'm glad. Okay so how do we get it sorted, do you have any money for a taxi or anything?"

"No, but I'll figure it out." Beca began talking more freely "Hey, did you check my emails? Any news?" The brunette had genuine hope spread across her face, she had to get a gig. She always told Stacie it would be okay, but this time. She wasn't sure at all, she had never dipped this far into her savings before, a few weeks prior their car had once again broken down, it needed a new battery and alternator and cost her around four hundred dollars to get it road worthy and now this. They were stuck.

"Yea Becs... I'm so sorry..."

Beca screwed her eyes shut and placed her hand over her forehead, she'd ben rejected. Again. Maybe her father was right, what was she doing with her life?

"It's okay Bec's I can pick up some more shifts at the caffe and I'm sure Amy would love some more help at the bar. We can do this."

"No Stacie, you shouldn't have to do that for me, I'll talk to Amy and pick up some more shifts. Please don't take any more work on, you already do too much." Stacie was way too good for Beca, and she knew that. But Stacie never left her like so many already had.

"I just want you to follow your dream Bec's, we're in this together."

"I love you Stace, I have to go. I'll see you soon." Beca sighed into the phone and tried to hold herself together.

"I love you too Becs. Be safe." With that she hung up the phone.

She turned around only to receive a sympathetic look from Chloe, and to see another glass of wine pored. "Here, have some wine."

"Thank you." Beca took the glass from the redhead.

"Are you... are you okay?" Chloe asked tentatively.

"Honestly? I don't know." Beca sighed and fisted her eyes.

"Come on, lets go sit in the living room."

Beca happily followed the red head into the other room, and sat down on the cream sofa. "Again, thank you for being so kind. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't let me in."

"Stop thanking me, it was my pleasure honestly. I'm glad I opened the door, so... Whats going on with Stacie?" She smiled as she sat down next to Beca, so close that their knees were touching.

"Stace? Oh nothing, she was just laughing at how it always happens to me." She said nonchalantly.

"Beca." She leant forward and placed her hand on the other girls knee. "I know you don't know me very well yet but I already know that you are an amazing girl who loves her friend very much, I just want you to know that you don't have to put up your walls with me. I'm a good listener and sometimes I'm useful."

"Okay." Beca sighed, she would never spill her heart to anyone, not even Stacie. But Beca found something in Chloe worth trusting, she felt safe with her even after such a small amount of time. "we're a little stuck. We just had the car fixed and it's set us back a good few months and now it's happened again, I told her it was going to be okay, that I'd fix it. But I'm not so sure." She took in a shaky breath and closed her eyes, willing herself to keep it together. "Stacie's my best friend, she has been ever since high school. She's the only person that stood up for me, she had my back. And she's had it ever since. You see, I love music, it's my passion and I want to be a DJ like David Guetta but it's hard getting yourself out there you know? And she's been with me every step of the way pushing me to follow my dreams, taking extra shifts to cover the rent so I can make my music. I applied for a few clubs, you know just a start up? And they responded today with their 'thankyou's' but basically said I didn't have any experience, but they didn't even listen to my stuff?" Beca groaned and took a gulp on the wine (which was beautiful), she made a mental note to find out the name of it.

"I'm sorry Beca. I'm sorry no ones ever given you the chance that you deserve, I'm sure that everything will fall into place just nicely. Just you wait." She smiled. "Can I hear some of your stuff?"

"Erm, yea why not? I have a youtube channel, it's BecaMitchellProductions"

"Ooo this will give me chance to try and figure out my smart TV." She said giddily as she grabbed the remote and turned on the tv which unfortunately flicked onto the news which only showed highlights of her father's most recent interview. "Ugh I hate that guy! Everything he says is bullshit, I mean world peace? Come on, the guys a Gay hater!" Chloe raged. "He's just an idiot, I feel so sorry for his family. I mean imagine what it's like growing up with that as your father?"

Beca laughed. Loud. And she couldn't stop herself, she sat there and laughed until it became hard for her to breath, she grabbed her ribs and tried to restrain her laughing after seeing the look on Chloe's face but to no avail.

"I don't get it? Did I say something funny and not realise?" She quirked an eyebrow up.

"Dude, thats my Dad." And she began to laugh again, in fact her laughter doubled when Chloe clapped her hands over her mouth and blushed an awful shade of red.

"Beca I'm so sorry. I didn't know!"

"Don't worry it's fine, I hate him too. In fact thats why my Day was already shitty before my car broke down, we had dinner today." Beca's laughing began to subside but the smirk never left her face.

"See I have this foot in mouth syndrome and it means I can't control what I'm saying so I'm Just going shut up and put youtube one." Chloe shook her head and turned the TV over onto youtube before typing in Beca's name. She looked down the list of songs until one song caught her eye, titanium.

She sat there nodding away and humming to the mix while Beca sat anxiously at her side, she wasn't sure why but Chloe's opinion mattered to her a lot. "So... what do you think?"

"Bec's that was amazing, did you really do that? You're incredible. They're silly to have turned you down." Chloe squeezed her knee once again.

"Thanks, I'm really glad you liked it. And yeap all mine, vocals and all."

"Woah, wait. You SANG that? Beca your voice is amazing.." Chloe gaped at the girl.

"Yea, it's the only one with my voice in. Which is weird that you picked it." She smirked.

"Titanium's my favourite song, it means a a lot to me. But your version? Woah, is so much better."

"Thanks, a lot. Honestly. Anyway I should probably get going..."

"Where are you going to go? It's midnight and I know that I aren't going to let you walk home alone." Chloe scowled.

"Well I was just gonna ring someone?..."

"Beca do you want to stay over? And in the morning we'll drive up to your car and take a look at it? We have a spare room, Bree wont mind." She took the brunettes hand.

"Really? Like that wouldn't be weird would it? I mean we just met..."

"I wouldn't do this with anyone else but I like you Bec's, you're an amazing person and very talented. We can get to know each other better tomorrow, and hopefully in the future too. And eventually I'll be sat in the front row of your first concert." Chloe smiled widely.

"Okay, thank you. That sounds great" Beca smiled back.

"Can I take your number so I know who to call when we go out and do something together?" Beca laughed at Chloe's request but punched her number into her phone anyway.

"Deal." She smiled.

The front door opened and Chloe jumped up, "Aubrey's home, I'll Just go let her know!"

"Bree I'm so happy you're home." She ran up to the blonde and flung her arms around her neck.

"Hey Chlo." She hugged the redhead back, "Hey, who's shoes are those?" She asked stepping away from the girls grasp to point at the white converse on the floor.

Chloe stepped backwards and grinned, "Oh, they're just Beca's.." She said nonchalantly whilst rocking backwards and forwards on her feet.

"And Beca is?.." The blonde gestured with her hands for her to elaborate.

"Stranded.." She trailed off scratching the back of her neck.

"Chloe.. Why do I feel like this has bad news written all over it?" Aubrey crossed her arms.

"Just trust me okay, and don't freak. Her car broke down a few miles out, and she ran to the nearest house, which happened to be this one. And she's really lovely so I decided to help her out, and she's staying over." Chloe grinned.

"She's staying over? Chloe she's not just a stray dog that you can take in a nurture back to health, you don't know her. She could be a serial killer or something." Aubrey brushed her hair out of her face.

"She's not a serial killer I already asked and-"

"-You already asked? How many serial killers do you know that would actually admit to being a serial killer." Aubrey began pacing in the hallway.

"Well now that you mention it, all of the SERIAL KILLERS that I talk to do tend to admit to being SERIAL KILLERS." Chloe laughed whilst shaking her head.

"Less of the sarcasm Chloe, you know what I mean." Aubrey said exasperated.

"I know what you mean, and I also know that this girl has a heart of gold. And don't offend senator Mitchell in front of her, we've already established that he is her father..." Chloe bit her lip and winced at the awkwardness which had passed ten minutes prior.

"Senator Mitchell? The anti-gay dick?" Chloe nodded, "I don't even want to know how you brought that one up."

"Honestly, get some wine and come meet her." Chloe smiled.

"Wait. You like her don't you?"

"Noo-"

"-Spill it Beale!" Aubrey smirked.

"Yes okay. She's hot alright, but it's nothing. She really is a nice person, and also an amazing DJ, like really Bree, you have to listen to her stuff. She'd be amazing under your label."

"She's a DJ? This is rich, does she know who I am?" Chloe shook her head, "Just keep it that way until I've got my head around her first okay?"

"Agreed! She really is amazing though, David Guetta has nothing on her and that's who she's aspiring to be like. Now come one, wines in the room, let's go." Chloe grinned before skipping off with Aubrey's hand in her own.

"Beca Mitchell, I'd like you to meet Aubrey Posen. My roommate and BFF." Chloe squealed and threw Aubrey towards the brunette.

Beca jumped up off the seat and caught the blonde as she began to stumble from the force of Chloe's push, the blonde sent a glare the redheads way before standing up to compose herself. "Hey, it's really nice to meet you. I'm so sorry for imposing on your night, I've had the worst day in the history of worst days and Chloe's been amazingly kind to me." Beca smiled and reached out her hand to Aubrey's, who took it gracefully.

"It's nice to meet you too Beca, Chloe's already filled me in with your car troubles." Aubrey looked the girl up and down, taking in her appearance and she had to admit that the tiny girl was beautiful. Perhaps not her type but she could definitely see why she had caught her Best friend's eye. She turned around and grabbed the spare glass Chloe had brought in from the kitchen and filled it with wine, "So, your Dad's senator Mitchell?"

"Oh, yea." Beca laughed, "I guess Chloe told you about how she called him an idiot gay hater and how she felt sorry for his children having to grow up with that." She smirked at Chloe who had once again buried her head in her hands trying to hide her blush, before returning her gaze to Aubrey.

"She what?" Aubrey began laughing. "She has this foot in mouth syndrome and-"

"-she already told me that, wait has this happened before? How many gay-hating senators daughters have you met?" Beca feigned hurt and grinned at the redhead.

"Just you! Again I am SO sorry, I had no idea."

"Oh Chloe I can't believe you did that." Aubrey continued to chuckle as she sat down on the sofa, grabbing the TV remote. She pressed play on the remote and starting bobbing her head to the music just as Chloe had done previously, "Wow, who is this?"

"Bree, this is Beca's stuff. Remember I told you in the hallway?" Chloe took her place alongside Beca once again.

"This is Beca's? Yes I remember I just didn't actually expect it to be good, you tend to get a little too overexcited with hot girls. No offence Beca." She smiled kindly at the brunette.

"Um, wow. None taken, I'm glad you like it." Beca grinned. Hot girls?! She queried in her head.

"Is there more on here?" The blonde queried.

"It's full Bree. Give it a listen." Chloe attempted to keep a cool composure after shooting several glares at the blonde, "I'll be back in a minute." She stood up and headed out of the room.

"You don't have to listen to my stuff Aubrey, you guys have done enough for me without complimenting me too." The brunette wasn't used to so much attention, especially from two people so beautiful.

"It's really good Beca, I'm not just doing this to appease you," the blonde smiled once again.

"Oh, right. Thanks I guess..." She trailed off thinking of what to say next when thankfully Chloe re-entered the room still blushing when Beca smiled, "don't worry Chlo, hot girls like you get me excited too."

Aubrey snorted into her wine glass while Chloe bit her lip attempting to withhold her impending laugh, "Wait, that's not-oh God that's not what I meant... Not that you're not hot? I mean you are hot, but I didn't mean I get excited. Oh God I-"

"-Stop, stop! I can't let you continue, it's embarrassing. Don't worry we knew what you meant." Aubrey said as she covered her eyes clearly embarrassed for the girl.

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better Bec's" Chloe squeezed the girls hand and smiled.

"Beca how old are you?" Aubrey asked still enamoured with the girls mixes which we're playing in the back ground.

"Oh, I'm twenty three. What about you guys?"

"I'm twenty six, and Bree's twenty seven." Chloe grinned.

"What college did you study your music at?" Aubrey's focus still on the screen as she lent forward to rest her elbows on her knees.

"Oh I didn't, I moved to here when I finished high school with my best friend. Being trying to make it ever since I guess."

"So you've had no prior training? You simply taught yourself? Where do you work?." Aubrey broke her focus for a second to quirk her brow at the girl.

"No, I bought my first ever mixing stuff when I was sixteen and just started from there, I work behind a bar in my friends pub. Amy's bar, down in west Hollywood?"

"Amazing. So you don't work for anyone music wise? You're a very talented girl."

"Jesus Bree it's not twenty questions, give the girl a break." Chloe laughed light heartedly and shook her head.

"It's okay, the least I can do is answer your questions if you're letting me stay over. No I tried for a couple of gigs but got turned down for having a lack of experience, maybe one day I'll make it." Beca sighed and then stifled a yawn.

"I'm go to go to bed, I'm exhausted. Goodnight Chloe, and Beca? Please don't murder me in my sleep."

"Night Bree." Chloe chirped.

"I, er no. Sorry, night." Beca shook her head, once again she had just managed to have a normal none babbling conversation with Aubrey, only to become an awkward mess once again.

As Aubrey sauntered away Chloe smiled at her, "Come on, I'll show you your room. I'm going to bed too." She stood up from her chair and took Beca's hand before leading her up the stairs. "Well, this is it." The redhead said as she pushed opened the doors to the room.

The room was amazing like the rest of the house, the floor was white granite and the walls were a mixture of gold and cream. The bed was a huge four poster which had silk hanging from the corners and there was a door to a balcony which overlooked L.A. "Wow this is amazing, I feel like I'm staying at the Plaza. Thanks again."

"It's okay, anyway my rooms just next door so if you need anything just knock. Are you okay sleeping in those or do you want some PJ's?" Chloe leant against the doorway watching the way Beca moved around the room, admiring every aspect of the decor.

"These are fine, thanks," she turned to smiled at the redhead.

"Okay good, so I'll get you up in the morning and we'll head to your car okay?"

"Deal, sounds great. Night Chloe."

"Night Beca, sleep tight." And with that she closed the door and allowed Beca the sleep that she truly needed, in the morning she'd make it her mission to find out more about the mysterious brunette.


	3. Hope

**Breakdown Cover- Hope**

Beca's eyes began to flicker open as sunlight started to flood the room, she stretched out and reached for her phone which was sat on the bedside table. It was only seven but Beca had a feeling that she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, at least not now. She checked her phone and saw she had a few messages from Stacie who would have already been on her way to work for her early shift. She opened the text messages to see the generic "good morning" messages and the occasional "how are you's" from her other friends, but as she scrolled to the next message which she had received from her best friend something was different.

'Becs, you NEED to check your youtube account like now :D. Seriously as soon as you get this check it. In fact you may as well just Google your name, call me as soon as you see! xxx'

The brunette quirked her brow at the frantic message she had received from her friend ten minutes prior; Stacie had Beca's name set into her google alerts years ago, swearing that one day 'Beca Mitchell' would be something big and when she was, she wanted to be the first to know (she really was amazing, Beca was grateful to call Stacie Conrad her best friend). She typed in her youtube channel name and pressed search, what she saw next however was very shocking. She had to take a double look at her phone before frantically dialling Stacie's number.

"You've seen it then?" Were the first words that left Stacie's mouth.

"What the fuck Stacie? How did this happen?" Beca ran her hand through her hair.

"It happened because you're amazing Bec's, those clubs will be shooting themselves in the foot now. Two million hits is like wow Bec's! As to how it happened, it seems like your youtube video of Titanium was posted onto some famous producers twitter page." She gleamed into the phone.

"What? Thats insane! Who did it?" Beca started bouncing on the bed, she wanted to run outside and scream to the heavens. She had finally been noticed. After all these years today was the day. And what a shitty day it had started out as too.

"Like the most secretive yet notorious record label out there, dun, dun, daa INVINCIBLE RECORDS" Stacie screeched into the phone, "What the fuck, Beca this is so big, that labels massive. And the best thing is that no one even knows who runs it yet everyone wants to be a part of it. Out of everyone they noticed you, they've turned down the likes of Katy Perry stating she's too 'unoriginal' and I love Katy Perry. This is massive Bee."

"Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit." Beca's breathing had become erratic, she dropped back onto the bed and threw her arms into the air letting out a squeal. "Stacie this is amazing, fuck!"

"I know Bec's, I know! I told you, one day you're gonna be some one. And today you are someone."

"Holy hairy balls, what did the tweet say?" She kicked her feet up and down on the bed in glee.

"Chill Bee, one sec... Okay, it said 'Everyone stop what you're doing and check out what I believe to be the next biggest thing. Beca Mitchell everyone.' It has like a million retweets, and you officially have more I than just fifty twitter followers."

"I do? How many?" Beca never really cared about such superficial things, however she was intrigued to see how much had changed.

"Try fifty thousand Bec's. And it's growing!"

"Oh my GOD!" She screamed into the phone before throwing herself back onto the bed.

"I know Bee. Holy fucking shit!"

The door to the bedroom swung open causing the brunette to squeal and roll off of the bed, "Shit Beca what's wrong, are you okay? I heard you scream?"

Beca scraped herself off of the floor and laughed into the phone, "I have to go Stace, talk to you later dude."

"I'm so sorry for waking you Chlo. Again... but oh my God look." Beca skipped over to the half asleep redhead and handed over her phone.

She yawned and started scrolling down the phone only to see what Beca must have been squealing about. "Oh my God, Oh my fucking God. Beca, you have two million hits? How? Oh my God!" The redhead squealed and threw her arms around the shorter girls neck before pulling her into a tight embrace.

In a normal situation Beca would have freaked with such contact but at this present moment she didn't care, in fact she cherished the contact. "Two words. Invincible Records. They put my youtube link on their twitter page and now this." She gestured to her phone, jumping up and down slightly.

"Invincible records?" The redhead chocked slightly. "Beca thats amazing, like incredible and we're gonna celebrate in a moment but I'll be right back first, okay?" The brunette nodded sweetly as the redhead turned on her foot and ran out of the room towards Aubrey's. She didn't waste a second knocking and just walked in, "Aubrey Elizabeth Posen." She scored with her hands on her hips.

"Ugh Chloe what is it? I still have a good hour left in bed." The blonde groaned as she squinted her eyes towards the open door.

"Move over." Chloe ran up to her bed and jumped onto the edge just as Aubrey had rolled over, "So, I found out something very interesting this morning. It turns out the infamous Invincible records have posted a few of Beca's links onto twitter. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

Aubrey rolled over to face the redhead and bit her lip. "I don't know what you're talking about..." She trailed off.

"Shut the front door Bree, I can't believe you did this." She punched the blondes arm excitedly.

"What?" Chloe glared at her best friend, "Okay, okay. Tone down the dramatics Chlo, yes. I may know something about it. Why?" She smirked.

"She's had like two million hits in five hours! That's why, this is massive for her Bree." The redhead grinned and pushed the blondes shoulder.

"Two million? Wow, I knew people would like her but I had no idea that it would get that far. I have to hand it to you Chlo, she really is incredible. She'd be great under my label, in fact she'd be great remixing some of your music. You know if you ever decided to come out of the musical closet again." She smiled.

"She would be amazing for you, as for me. Not so much, I don't want to have my name in headlights, just like you don't."

"But it could be like before where no one actually knows who you are, Chloe you made some amazing music and with Beca it could just get better and better." Aubrey rolled onto her side and propped her head up with her hand looking at the redhead.

"Ugh, you're infuriating. I'll think about it okay?" The red head kissed the blonde on the cheek and stood up out of the bed. "Right I'm going to go get ready and head up to Beca's car. Call me if you need me."

"Okay, have fun. And Chloe?"

"Yea?" She turned around in the doorway.

"Don't tell her anything yet." The redhead winked at her before leaving the room and heading back to Beca's. Sing again? She couldn't do that could she? I mean, when she had before she loved it... But after... No. She couldn't, at least not yet.

She got to the doorway of where Beca was staying and smirked when she saw the brunette still jumping up and down in pure glee, "you must be excited." She called causing the shorter girl to jump.

"Hey... Sorry. Yea, I mean this could be it Chloe this could be my big break, I can get me and Stace out of this rut we're in and get on with the rest of our lives."

The redhead simply smiled at the girl, she knew this was a big deal for anyone. But for Beca it seemed as though her life depended on it. She was passionate, and Chloe loved that about her. "So I figured we could head out now if that's okay with you? Your clothes are in a pile in the kitchen."

"yea sure, thanks again Chloe." Beca nodded before walking past the girl gently caressing her arm on the way. She headed down the stairs and grabbed her clothes, she couldn't wait to see Stacie.

The drive to Beca's car was a quiet one, quiet yet pleasant. She stared out of the car window admiring the beautiful landscapes around her, the sun caught the hills exquisitely this time of the day, it was a sight she could imagine waking up to years to come. She really had to get up here more often.

"It's just up here on the left." She notified the redhead so that she could pull up in front of her abandoned car.

Beca jumped out and unlocked her doors, she popped the bonnet once again and started prodding around at her engine.

"Do you even know what you're looking for?" Chloe asked as she climbed out of her car, she chuckled as she admired the younger girls tenacity.

"Yes. No. Okay I have no idea what I'm looking at or for. If you have any input at all then it would be gratefully appreciated." Beca huffed and crossed her arms like a six year old child causing the redhead to laugh out loud.

"Move over Archimedes."

"Huh?"

"He was a famous engineer... You know what? It doesn't matter. Just budge over so I can have a look." Chloe rolled her eyes and walked over to where Beca was standing.

Beca snorted and shook her head, "Yea because you clearly know what you're doing." It wasn't a question but more of a statement, one which immediately and understandably got the redheads back up.

"Knock."

"What?" The brunette pulled a face.

"Knock. Looks like you had left over fuel and air in your engines combustion chamber which seems to have caused an adverse affect in your engine leading it to randomly explode, it happened because your spark plug must have fired. It's likely that this has happened before but you were able to jump it off, knock greatly increases wear and tear on your engine significantly reducing it's life. Hence why your car is dead." Chloe recrossed her arms and turned to face the stunned brunette.

"You? How? I can't even..." Beca's wide eyed reply caused the redhead to chuckle, she walked towards the brunette and used her index finger to close her jaw.

"You don't want to catch any flies in there, and if you really want to know; my Dad's a mechanic. I've grown up around this sort of stuff, so about you car. I'd greatly advise you to scrap it and get a new one, I mean it's fixable... but it's just going to be a money pit with problem after problem. Sorry Bec's." Chloe placed her hand on Beca's lower back, attempting to comfort the younger girl.

"Great, just fucking great." She fisted her eyes and groaned. "I can't tell Stacie that we need a new one, she already worries too much." She brushed her hands through her hair and slammed her bonnet shut.

"Come on, let me take you home. It will all work out in the end, I promise." She put her hand behind Beca and started to guide her back into the car.

"Okay, thanks. You've been too kind. Let me just grab my stuff from my car okay?" She smiled half heartedly.

"Yea okay sweetie, I'll be waiting in the car." She gave one last reassuring touch before turning to get into her own car.

Five minutes later and she was pilling herself into Chloe's car with all of her things, she turned to the redhead and nodded giving the okay to set off. The redhead nodded back and turned the car around, following Beca's directions to her apartment.


	4. Heal

**Breakdown Cover - Heal**

"Home sweet home." Beca said sarcastically as Chloe pulled up outside of her shabby apartment building on South Westlake Avenue.

"It looks... pleasant, can I come in?" Chloe cringed at her own comment and mentally slapped herself as she looked over at the blushing brunette.

"Yea, sure. Stacey should be home now too, so you can meet her. I mean... If you'd like to?" She turned her head slightly towards the redhead to gage her reaction.

"Duh, I'd love to meet the girl I've heard so much about. I feel like we're already friends!" Chloe smiled, nodding encouragingly.

Beca unbuckled her seatbelt and jumped out of the car, she ran around to the drivers side and opened the door before the redhead had chance to.

Chloe winked as she slid out of the car and began to laugh, "I guess chivalry isn't dead."

Beca closed the car door and started walking towards her building with Chloe closely behind, she reached forward and pulled the door to the building open allowing Chloe to walk in first.

Chloe looked around the apartment building as they made their way up the stairs, children were running around kicking rubbish at each other while their parents shouted from the doorways to "kick it harder." When they reached the second floor it became clear that the entire building reeked with the same problem, again children played underneath the flickering light bulbs, the only daylight entering the level was a tiny shattered window at the top of the wall. She looked around a shook her head, feeling sorry for anyone who had to live in a place like this. Beca lived in a place like this. This was Beca's home, and she was mocking it. Her shoulders shuddered at the thought of the brunette having to come back to this place every day, she deserved so much better than this. She deserved to be happy, already the brunette had affected Chloe in ways that she could never have imagined possible.

They reached the forth and final floor when Beca began to dig through her bag looking for what was presumably her apartment keys. "Fuck." She muttered as she looked apologetically at the redhead before turning her attention back to the door; she knocked on the door twice, calling for her friends help and rolled her eyes at the impending gloating which will have awaited her on the other side of the door as she had left her keys once again. After several minutes she heard the sliding of the chain behind the door followed by the sound of the door unlocking.

"Beca, Beca, Beca, how many times are we going to have to do this before you learn to take your key, last time you had to- oh, hello. Please excuse my rudeness, I'm Stacey. I'm Bec's roommate slash BFF slash carer slash lesbian lover." She laughed. "I'm so joking." The redhead sighed with relief. "I'm not really her carer." She thrust her hand into the redheads.

Chloe looked down at her hand which was covered by Stacie's and then she looked back at Beca quizzically. "Erm.."

"Stacie quit it, you don't even know the girl yet. Give her some time to adjust before you go all crazy on her. This is Stacie my roommate and best friend, not my carer nor my lesbian lover, even though she really wants to be." Beca winked at Stacie earning a slap across the arm. "Ouch" she complained rubbing the already red mark.

"You wish I was your lesbian lover short ass! You've already told me you want a bite out of my muffin." Stacie grinned stepping aside as they all entered the apartment.

"Gross Stace, no. Yes, I asked for a bite of your muffin, as in your chocolate muffin, the one you were dangling in my face. Not your lady lovin' muffin. And that was like two months ago, get over it already." Beca walked towards the couch and sprawled out over the entire seat.

"Ehh, Tom-ay-to Tom-ah-to." She shrugged her shoulders, and laughed as she jumped on the sofa beside the brunette, half pushing her off. "Move your fat ass up."

"My ass fat? Shut up." Beca shoved Stacie off the couch who in turn reached out and pulled her off also, they both ended up rolling around on the floor play fighting like little children.

Stacey turned her shoulder and flipped Beca onto her back pinning her down onto the floor, "Say uncle!" Beca shook her head, "say it." She shook her head once again but Stacie had other ideas. She licked her finger and started moving it towards the smaller girl.

"No. Stace. Stacie, no!" Beca writhed underneath the taller girls grasp and squealed as Stacey brought her finger up to her ear. "UNCLE, UNCLE." She shouted and Stacie released her grasp on the girl, she sat up and flexed her muscles grinning at Beca.

"Um, shall I go?"

Both girls jumped and turned their attention back to the redhead stood awkwardly in the corner of the room, Beca jumped up to her feet and made her way over to the girl, "No, stay. I'm so sorry, we just got carried away."

"Yea, sorry..." She waited for someone to fill in the blank.

"Oh, sorry this is Chloe, the girl I was telling you about. She's been amazing to me." Beca smiled at the redhead.

"Yea, sorry Chloe. Bec's is like my annoying little sister who-"

"-hey, I'm older than you." Beca crossed her arms.

"Yes. But still little, anyway like I was saying she's like an older, little sister." She emphasised the 'older' before rolling her eyes. "We just play fight a lot. So... This is the infamous Chloe, what did you say about her Bec's? The beautiful redhead, with rosy cheeks and deep blue eyes-"

"-stop! Stace, why?" Beca covered her face in embarrassment.

Chloe laughed, "Well I'll take the compliment, you're not too bad yourself Bec's." She winked nudging the girl.

Beca groaned, "Would you like a drink red? I'm gonna have a hot chocolate and Stacie will most likely have coffee."

"Hot chocolate sounds wonderful." She smiled sweetly as Beca began to walk towards the kitchen.

"Come on Chlo, let's go talk about embarrassing stories of when Beca was a teenager. Those were some of her most awkward years." She said obnoxiously loud causing Beca to turn on her heel. "I joke, I joke...but really, let's go sit down." She hooked her arm through the redheads who politely obliged.

Beca returned with their drinks and sat down between Stacie and Chloe, "So, what did I miss?"

"Oh, nothing I was just telling Chloe about your first lesbian experience, you remember Janice right?" Chloe snorted at the taller brunette.

"Hell no, you didn't did you?" Beca looked panicked.

"No, she didn't don't worry yourself Bec's. We were just talking about all the attention you've received reccently, however I no really, really want to know who this Janice girl is?" Chloe smirked.

"Nope. Never, ever going to happen."

Stacie nudged the brunette, "Don't be a bore Bee. Janice, or should I call her 'Sugar Tits' was a massive stepping stone in your life." She began laughing.

"Sugar tits? No.. Really? Beca Mitchell, I never knew you were one for pet names." The redhead teased.

"Okay, okay, I get it. It's hilarious. Now stop, please." She covered her eyes.

"Fine. Spoil sport. We have some things to talk about anyway, where's the car?" Stacie looked over at the girls.

Beca looked over at the redhead pleadingly, "It's where I left it, it's fine. I'll sort it."

"What do you mean you'll sort it? How bad is it Bec's? Please don't lie to me, I'm a big girl. I can take it." She quirked her brow.

Beca sighed and shook her head, "It's fucked Stace, Chloe looked at it and-"

"-and it's fixable. I'm going to take it to a friend to get it fixed." She smiled.

"We can't afford it Beca?" Stacie looked at the redhead.

"Oh no, don't worry about it. The guy owes me a favour anyway, he'll get it sorted."

Beca was taken back at the redheads amazing generosity, she tried to fight back the urge to cry but had no avail, she stood up abruptly and excused herself to the bathroom. If she couldn't stop herself from crying then she sure as hell wasn't going to let anyone see it happen.

"Is she okay?" Chloe looked towards the taller brunette.

"I'm not sure. She tries to put on this strong front for me, to protect me. She has no idea I hear her cry most nights, but I have to just brush it off you know? Act like I know nothing for her sake. These tears however, are happy ones." Stacie smiled at the redhead and placed her hand on the other girls arm. "I know you've only known her for a short amount of time, but I can already see how your kindness has helped her. She seems... happy. So, thank you for that. Now go, see how she is." Stacie gave a reassuring squeeze, Chloe nodded before standing up and heading towards the bathroom.

Chloe gave a tentative knock against the door, she placed her hand on the handle and slowly pushed her way into the room, "Beca." She whispered.

"I'm fine." She whispered, her back was to the door.

Chloe edged her way towards the girl, being careful not to move too fast. She walked up beside the girl and placed her hand on the small of her back. The brunette turned her head away from Chloe in an attempt to hide her shame. "I know you are. Some days I'm fine too. We all have cracks in our foundations sweetie, but the only way to heal the cracks is to talk it out. So I'm just going to stand here, right beside you, until you're ready."

"I'm being stupid. You don't have to be here with me." She sniffed.

"I want to be here silly. And you're not being stupid, you're being strong. You are so strong Beca, you're always there for Stacie. You protect her, I can see how much she means to you. But sometimes you too need someone, so let me be here for you." Chloe circled her arm around the girls waist, pulling her body flush against her own. Beca squirmed under the girls touch.

"Don't fight it." The redhead whispered, and that was it. The younger girl crumbled into her side, Chloe slid them down onto the floor and Beca buried her face into the redheads neck and sobbed. This was the first time she had ever let her emotions free, she released all of the pent up anger and distress onto the redhead.

Once her emotions had subsided she took a large breath of air and sighed, she felt somehow lighter after her breakdown as though everything she had kept locked up inside of herself for the past few years had finally dissipated. Her worries, her anger, her sorrow all gone. Beca started to sit back up wiping her eyes as she did so, she looked towards the redhead but broke eye contact almost immediately suddenly aware of what had just happened.

"Don't be embarrassed." Chloe kissed her cheek before standing up, she offered her hand to Beca who took it gracefully.

"Thanks.." Beca rubbed the back of her neck.

"Don't. I should thank you, for letting me in. That was very brave of you and I'm glad that I was the one to be there for you."

The brunette smiled.

"So do you want to talk about it?"

"Not just yet. But I will. Thank you." Chloe swung her arms around the smaller girls neck and pulled her in tightly.

"Come on, Stacie will be wondering what we're doing in here." Chloe took Beca's hand and exited the bathroom.

"Hey Bee, you okay?" Stacie stood and engulfed her in a hug, she looked at Chloe and mouthed a 'thank you' to which she nodded.

"Yea, sorry about that Stace."

Chloe's phone began vibrating in her pocket, she took it out and smiled at the text message which awaited her. She looked up at the two girls and grinned, "Hey, what are you guys doing tonight? Fancy coming out for a meal with me and Aubrey to celebrate Beca's internet success? My treat of course."

"Yes!" Stacie shouted, "We need to get out, but it is definitely not you're treat."

"Yea, I'm up for that but I agree with Stace, it's not your treat. It's ours" She smiled.

"Okay then. I'll let Bree know" Chloe grinned.

Stacie turned to Beca as Chloe walked away to call her friend. "Becs, who's Aubrey?" she whispered.

"Oh, thats Chloe's best friend, they live together."

Stacie winked, "Is she hot?"

"She's your type. And by all accounts gay too." Beca chuckled at her friends antics.

"Yes, maybe we can both get laid tonight." She nudged her friend.

"Dude. No."

"Spoil sport." She pouted.

Chloe walked back into the room, "Just spoke to Bree, she said we'll come back to pick you up at seven if that's alright?"

"Yea, fine by me. I have no work, do you think Amy will let you have a night off Bee?"

"Yea, it'll be fine. She owes me." Beca smiled.

"I guess it's sorted then, I'll see you guys later."


	5. Celebrations

**Breakdown a Cover - Celebration**

"Stace, hurry up. Chloe just texted me to say that she'll be here in five minutes... Come on!" She shouted through the bedroom door.

Stacie pulled open the door and walked out of her room dramatically. "Take a chill pill Bec's I'm done... So?" Stacie flailed her arms around herself pointing at her outfit.

"What?" Beca shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

Stacie let out and exasperated sigh, "Does this look slutty enough for Chloe's friend?"

"Ugh, yea?" Beca pulled a face not knowing exactly how she was supposed to answer that question, Stacie was wearing an sapphire blue figure hugging dress which barley covered her ass, of course she looked slutty. She usually did.

"Thanks best friend." She laughed sarcastically, "You're supposed to tell me how beautiful and stunning I look and that this girl will no doubt want to jump on my bones by the end of the night."

"Don't sleep with Aubrey, Stace." The smaller girl rolled her eyes, she crossed her arms over her chest and leant against the sofa.

"I hate you. One compliment, all I ever ask for is one compliment. Unbelievable Mitchell. And fine for you I won't. But if she's hot AND she comes onto me I'm not being held accountable for my actions. Deal?" She laughed nudging her friend.

"Deal."

Beca's phone beeped, 'We're outside, get your cute little butt down here! :) xo'

"Come on Stace they're here, and again please, please, please stay classy." Beca walked out of her apartment with Stacie close behind.

"Classy? Please. Classy is my middle name bitch."

They began walking towards the redhead car when they saw what looked like a heated debate occurring inside. Chloe was about to step out of the car to greet the pair when she looked over to her blonde friend who was sat playing on her phone. "Bree come on."

"What?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"We need to say hi to them." the redhead furrowed her brows.

"Well I'm not exactly going to ignore them am I?"

"Get out of this damn car now and introduce yourself." Chloe's voice was stern and demanding.

"What does it even-" She stopped suddenly, something had caught the blondes attention from across the street, she saw Beca walking over to them with.."Wow" She whispered.

"Bree, I can see your toner through your dress." Chloe giggled, amused by the situation.

Aubrey stepped out of the car, quickly followed by the red head, "Hey Beca, it's nice to see you again. Who's your?..." She allowed someone else to fill in the gap unsure of their relationship with each other.

"Friend." Stacie finished for her, she stepped towards the blonde and gracefully took ahold of her hand, delicately kissing her knuckles. "I'm Stacie. And you are.." She smirked knowing full well who the woman was.

"Aubrey." She said breathlessly, right then Aubrey Posen swooned. She literally swooned for the girl, she coughed lightly trying to regain her composure.

"That's a lovely name. Pretty name for a pretty face" she winked.

Aubrey giggled. Like a teenage girl. "Thank you. As are you." She grinned.

"Is no one else finding this extremely disturbing..."

"Becs." Chloe sharply chastised, enjoying the exchange going on between the two girls.

"What? They're basically drooling over each other... Close your mouth Conrad, you have all night to stare. And remember, I know your tell." Beca laughed at her own joke, earning a glare from all three girls.

"Beca, don't you dare utter another word." Stacie stepped away from Aubrey, much to both their displeasure and punched the brunette in the shoulder.

"Ouch, mean. Don't start this game Conrad because you know exactly who'll win." Beca stood square on from the taller girl and puffed out her chest slightly.

Stacie laughed loudly at her antics. "Seriously, you're going to puff your chest and me and act all 'hard'? Short stack you know you shouldn't play these games with me." Stacie took a step towards to girl grinning down at her.

"Don't do the whole 'I'm taller that you' thing or I'll tell Aubrey exactly how you love-"

"-Stop, quit it children. I'm not sitting through another one of your wrestling matches again. Now get in the damn car." Aubrey gave the redhead a curious look, "I'll explain later." She shook her head slightly remembering the interaction between the two girls just hours previous.

"Sorry Chlo." Beca hung her head and slipped into the back of the car along with Stacie who also apologised.

The drive to the restaurant was pleasantly quiet, the stereo was on low and Aubrey and Chloe were chatting amongst themselves. They pulled up to the restaurant and got out of the car, Aubrey headed in first to speak to the waiter who lead them all straight to their table which was located in a secluded part of the restaurant. Once they had all taken their seats another waiter came over to take their wine order, when he arrived back to the table with a bottle of 'Domaine Armand Rousseau' which Aubrey had insisted on them having, he told them how their waitress tonight would be someone called Jenny and that she would be over to take their order shortly.

Beca had scanned through the menu several times, attempting to decode the italian words which hovered her page. She nervously looked across the table at the blonde and the redhead to see them both chatting eagerly about what mains they would be having, she only had one hope at avoiding embarrassment. Stacie. The half Italian nitwit sat beside her.

"Stacie." She whispered nudging her with her leg.

The taller brunette giggled after seeing the concentration drawn across the smaller girls face, "Struggling kiddo?"

"Please help me." She pouted.

"Oh, so now you want my help?" She grinned evilly.

"Stacie." She whined. "Please, you know I'd never have said it!"

"I wish I had never even told you what my 'tell' was."

"What, it's a cute tell. Plus if you ever lie, I Will know." She grinned.

"Ugh you're so annoying. Remind me again why we're friends?"

"Because you love me? Now please Stace, I can't make a fool of myself in front of her." She grinned.

"Cool your beans Bec's. Don't worry I've already chosen what you're having." She smirked knowing exactly what her best friend would have.

"You have? Oh my God Stacie I love you so much right now." She grinned at her friend.

"So for starters you're having Breaded Mozzarella sticks and for your main I was thinking Fillet steak?"

"Yes, amazing.. so.. how do I say that. In you know.. Italian?" She bit her lip nervously.

"Okay, I'll say it slowly for you alright?" Beca nodded "Mozzarella in carrozza"

"Okay, thats nice and easy... Mozzarella in carrozza" Beca smiled.

"and Filletto alla Griglia" Stacie grinned.

"Filletto alla gri..blahlala." Beca placed her hand over her eyes and groaned.

Stacie laughed, "Close.. Sort of. Again Filletto alla griglia-"

"Hello I hope you're having a wonderful evening so far, my names Jenny. Have you decided what you would like yet?" The girl was stunning, she had long raven hair and tanned olive skin, her eyes suddenly caught Beca's and she grinned. "So, what would you like." Her question was directed at Beca.

"Um.." Don't panic, "Can you come back to me last?"

"Sure." She winked. She went around the table and came back to Beca who was nervously biting her lip. "Are you ready now?" She smirked.

"Yes.. For my started I'd like.." She looked at Stacie who nodded encouragingly "Mozzarella in Carrozza." Phew one down, she let out a shaky breath. "And then I would like Filletto alla gri-gri-"

"-Filletto alla griglia." The waitress pronounced with perfection, Beca silently thanked the girl who replied with a wink. "Good choice. Is that everything?" She nodded. "Okay, your meal will be with you shortly." She smiled and sauntered away.

"So. She had the hots for you." Stacie grinned nudging her friend. "Go get her tiger."

Beca looked over to Chloe who was now biting her bottom lip, "I mean yea she was cute..." She said trying to gage Chloe's reaction. "But I have my eyes on someone else."

"Someone else?" Chloe spoke for the first time.

"Yes. Someone else." The brunettes voice dropped a few octaves lower.

"Okay just stop a second, you complained about me and Stacie earlier being too 'disturbing' yet you two are doing exactly the same thing. You may as well just jump on each other now. Chloe, Beca obviously has the hots for you. Beca, Chloe clearly feels the same way." Aubrey shook her head and leant back in her seat.

"You do?" Beca asked sweetly.

"Yea, I mean who wouldn't?" Chloe grinned.

"Please quit with the cringe now, just go on a date. Or whatever... Ooo the foods here." Stacie clapped her hands excitedly.

The meal went down well, they all enjoyed it thoroughly especially Beca and Chloe who constantly shared glances at each other through tout the meal. They would make crude comments to each other such as "Wow Beca, your arms in that shirt are magnificent" much to Aubrey and Stacies disgust. Once they had finished their meal Aubrey decided to get to business, "Beca. So this meal is to say congrats on all of the publicity you've received over the last few days but it's also for another reason."

"What?" Beca gave the blonde a questionable look.

"Beca Mitchell. My name is Aubrey Posen and I am the owner and CEO of Invincible Records and I would like to formally invite you to join my label."

"What?" Beca squealed, she looked over at Stacie who had just chocked on her wine. "I'm sorry, just go back a second you're.."

"Beca I own invincible records. And I want you." Beca suggestively winked at the blonde,"Not like that you perve. But seriously what do you say? Obviously we have a lot to discuss, I'd need to talk to your manager, do you even have a manager and-'"

"-Yes. Yes, yes oh my God yes." Beca started rocking with joy.

"Yes?" Aubrey grinned.

"Yes! Aubrey, I- we." Beca took a deep breath, "I don't even know what to say. Thank you, so much. You don't understand how much this means to me," She looked over to her friend and squeezed her hand. "To us."

"Beca I'm so happy for you," Chloe leant across the table and squeezed the brunettes forearm.

"You deserve it Bec's, your musics amazing. I'm just glad I got you before anyone else did, thats why I moved so fast." Aubrey smiled.

Beca cleared her throat grinning to herself. "Aubrey Posen, I'd like to formally introduce you to my manager, Stacie Conrad."

"Bec's what are you-" Stacie shook her head.

"-Stacie you're my best friend, you know me better than anyone, you know exactly what I want and you manage all of my gigs at the minute anyway. Who better to do the job right? I want you as my manager." Beca placed her hand onto on Stacie's, intertwining their fingers together.

"Really?" She bit her lip trying to hold back her emotion, to say she was touched would be an understatement.

Beca nodded, and Stacie threw her arms around the shorted girls neck. "So that's a yes?" Beca mumbled through Stacie's brown locks.

"Yes. Yes. Of course it's a yes." She grinned.

"I guess it's settled then. Beca Mitchell, welcome to invincible records, and Stacie. I guess we'll be seeing a little more of each other." She grinned.

"Now we need to celebrate! How about we go to a bar? I'll just get the bill." Beca grinned.

"The bills sorted. You work for invincible records now Bec's, this was my treat. Now lets go get a drink." They all stood up and left the restaurant walking to a cocktail bar which was located just down the road. Today had been a good day.


End file.
